Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 52
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Lightnin' Lawson Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Origin of the Two-Gun Kid! | Synopsis2 = After a long time away from his home of Sundown, Arizona, Clay Harder is bullied by Bull Yaeger, the local trouble maker. Despite his growing anger and desire to draw his guns, Clay manages to control his temper and stands down, leaving Yaeger to believe that he is a coward. When he talks to the local sheriff, he asks to be directed to the home of his father Seth Harder. When Clay returns home he is father comes out with a gun and almost shoots his own son until he recognizes the boy. He tells Clay that he has been harassed by Bull Yaeger and his men who want to take over his ranch, but he refuses to give it up. When Clay offers to deal with Bull for him, Seth reminds his son of the vow he made never to raise his guns to another man, reminding Clay that he was crippled in a gun fight. Suddenly a shot rings out and Seth is shot dead. It was fired by Bull Yaeger, who tells Clay that he and his friends will claim that they killed his father in self defence, then order Clay to bury Seth and clear off the land. Clay holds his anger and buries his father. After he is done he believes that he is no longer bound to the promise he made with his father and waits for Bull and his men to return. When they do, Clay uses his superior shooting skill easily disarming Bull. The two just duke it out, and easily defeats him, dunking his father's killer in the well and holds him down there until he surrenders. After turning the outlaws over to the sheriff, the lawman remarks how Clay is a real "Two-Gun Kid", Clay decides to take the name and rides off onto the range, wanting to help anyone in need. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Bull Yaeger Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Showdown at the Circle-C! | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = Two-Gun Kid | Synopsis4 = The Two-Gun Kid rides into a town to find the locals all gathered around a stagecoach. When they see Two-Gun arrive they hope he can help. Asking the sheriff what's wrong, the Kid learns that they have to get medical supplies to Fargo Falls where an epidemic is raging, but the an army of Apaches that are riding between the two towns. With people's lives hanging in the balance, the Two-Gun Kid volunteers to go and takes off in the stage for Fargo Falls. Along the trail he is attacked by a Apache war party. The Kid flips into the coach for cover. Seeing their chief leading the war party, the Kid snatches him up in a lasso, and drags him into the coach. Using some of the medicine to heal the Apache's chief. Impressed by the medicine, the Apache leader decides to let the Apache Kid continue his trip and give the cure to the people of Fargo Falls. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = "The Origin of the Two-Gun Kid" is the exact same story printed in and . It has the same dialogue and plot but it is drawn by a different artist and layout. * This issue features a pin-up of the Two-Gun Kid in black and white. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}